Disney XD (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programming broadcast on Disney XD. Asterisks mean that the program was formerly or is currently broadcast on Cartoon Network XD. Curiousgorge66 Studios *Paper Mario: The Series* *Game & Wario* *Welcome to Lake High School* Original series *Hybreeds Disney XD reruns *Gravity Falls* *Star vs. the Forces of Evil* *The 7D* *Motorcity* *Star Wars Rebels* Disney Channel reruns *Phineas and Ferb* Disney Junior reruns *Miles from Tomorrowland* *The Lion Guard *PJ Masks Nickelodeon reruns *The Fairly Oddparents* *SpongeBob SquarePants* *The Loud House* *Invader Zim* *The Legend of Korra* *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles* *Pig Goat Banana Cricket* Cartoon Network reruns *Adventure Time* *Regular Show* *The Powerpuff Girls* *We Bare Bears* *Codename: Kids Next Door* *Samurai Jack* Acquired programming *Shugo Chara!* *One Punch Man* *Ned's Newt* *Timothy Goes to School* *Powerpuff Girls Z* *Mix Master* *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast* *Kill la Kill Upcoming programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Criminal Influences *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry *Invader Zim (revival) *Bones & Dog (revival) *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk *Nightwatchers (revival) *Conker: Reloaded *Dimension Travelers *Recess: Australia Original programming *Back to the Future *Ellen's Acres '16 *Trip to the Library *Edgar & Ellen *Jojo's Circus '16 EliDigitals reruns TBA. Nicktoons reruns TBA. Nick Jr. reruns TBA. Cartoon Network reruns TBA. Anime programming *Hetalia Acquired programming TBA. Former programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Nicktropocalypse *Daylight *NCIS: Virginia *CSI: The Animated Series *Markiplier's Adventures *Superhero Cove *Luigi's Mansion *Life After Nicktoons *The Alternate Syndicate *PB&J Popples *Pahkles *The Adventures of Batman *Tiny Box Tim *Unnatural School *From Dull to Delight *Fairy and Grown-Up *Danger Planet *Otter Family *Cartoon Madness *Pahkles: Daycare Days *Recess Popples: All Growed Down *Friendly Competition *Nickelodeon Guts '16 *Undertale *Rocketman: Generation II *The Life of David Bowie *Zootopia *PB&J in the 80s *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare *Dream Warriors *Cole the Guitarist *Engineer Musician *Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook *Rocketman *Ask CBS News *Nightwatchers *Epic Fails *Harry Potter* *The Legend of Zelda *Super Mario Adventures *V.F.D. *Rocketman: New Dimension *A Series Of Unfortunate Events *Sonic Heroes *The Adventures of Sector Z *Torchwood: The Animated Series *Neopets *Sonic Unleashed *Historic Kids Next Door *Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches *Random Book *Shadow Children *Nick Studio 10 *Litton's Animated Adventure *How Keith Moon Got Famous *The 49ers *Pearlium Life *Pizza Boy *Holez *The Misadventures of Manny Rivera *Stressed Chrome *Before the Crossover *Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup *Tomodachi Life *Third Wizarding War *Five Nights at Freddy's *Mr Snape's Education *Stressed Robo *Nick Fanon Journeys *Pottermore *Fanon Superheroes *The Matthias Show *The Chronicles of Gorge *This Show of Gorge *Bryce and Greed *Luigi's Mansion (original)* *Bones & Dog *Reggie 12 *Recess Popples *Sylvanian Popples *Superman Returns *Draco's Big Secret *Double Dare 2K16 *Dragon Ball: Broly *Senior Days *SpongeBob: The Anime *Kitchen Princess *Conception *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation *Senseis in Denial *Soul Eater Again *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation *Akademi Murders *This Anime of Gorge *Survivors of the Apocalypse *College Days *PB&J Kawauso *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars *Doraemon *Dragon Ball: Broly Returns *Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note *Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation *Tom vs. the Supernatural *Doctor Who Animated Series* *Cartoon Crossover *Curiousgorge66's Adventures *Hamster Princess* *Neon Knome* EliDigitals reruns *Eli Shmow *Plex *Art Class *Tawktime *The Best Guys *Forest Bros! *Prince Zip *Haytruck *Solar *Kendra's Way *Where Wonders Grow *Teen Rebels *Shapes Are Cool *Zack's Life *Pan-Boy! Acquired from Disney (U.S.) *Recess *The Emperor's New School *The Legend of Tarzan *Aladdin *Fillmore! *Jungle Cubs *Pepper Ann *Teacher's Pet *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *Disney's House of Mouse *The Weekenders *Yin Yang Yo! *Zeke & Luther *Aaron Stone *Lab Rats *Pair of Kings *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kickin' It *Wander Over Yonder *Tron: Uprising *Crash & Bernstein *The Buzz on Maggie *American Dragon: Jake Long *Even Stevens *Kim Possible *Phil of the Future *Code: 9 *Wizards of Waverly Place* *The Replacements *Lizzie McGuire *Good Luck Charlie *Sonny with a Chance *So Weird *Good Morning, Miss Bliss *Welcome to Pooh Corner *The Proud Family *I'm in the Band *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Mighty Med *The Koala Brothers* *PB&J Otter* *Johnny and the Sprites *Bear in the Big Blue House *Higglytown Heroes *Kirby Buckets *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Girl Meets World *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero* Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons (U.S.) *iCarly *Every Witch Way *True Jackson, VP *Drake & Josh *Sam & Cat *Victorious *Nick Arcade *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Guts *What Would You Do? *Double Dare 2000 *Figure It Out *Animorphs *WITS Academy *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *BrainSurge *My Family's Got Guts *House of Anubis *Glenn Martin, DDS *The X's* *ChalkZone* *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Fanboy & Chum Chum* *Edgar & Ellen *Kappa Mikey *El Tigre* *Catscratch *Ren & Stimpy *Action League Now! *KaBlam! *The Mighty B!* *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Jimmy Neutron* *Pelswick* *Hey Arnold!* *Aaahh! Real Monsters *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Three Delivery *Robot and Monster *Monsters vs. Aliens *Rugrats *Rocket Power *As Told by Ginger *All Grown Up! *Angelica and Suzie's Pre-School Daze *The Wild Thornberrys *Danny Phantom* *Doug (Nickelodeon version) *Rocko's Modern Life *Mr. Meaty *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Angry Beavers *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Blue's Clues* *Wallykazam! *Nick Jr. Puppies *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Rabbids Invasion *Sanjay and Craig *The Thundermans *The Haunted Hathaways *Henry Danger *See Dad Run *Harvey Beaks* *Webheads* Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory* *The Powerpuff Girls* *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Ellen's Acres *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Robotboy *Sym-Bionic Titan *Robotomy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Problem Solverz *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Bunnicula *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence* *The Amazing World of Gumball *Steven Universe* *The Secret Saturdays* Acquired programming *Animal Mechanicals* *Doctor Who *Arrow *The Flash *Nova *Arthur *Curious George* *Maryoku Yummy* *The Raccoons* *Deal or No Deal* *Atomic Betty* *Inspector Gadget *Sonic Underground* *Popples *Noonbory and the Super 7* *Super Mario World *Get Blake! *Camp Orange *Game On *Immigrants *Exchange Student Zero *Ninja Warrior *American Ninja Warrior *Total Drama* *Growing Up Creepie* *Fix & Foxi* *Code Lyoko* *Pecola* *MAD* *Lingo* *My Babysitter's a Vampire* *Grossology *My Dad the Rock Star* *Ewoks* *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook* *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures* *I Got a Rocket!* *Eddsworld* *Shadowhunters* *6teen *Wayside *Inspector Gadget *Jacob Two-Two *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Santo Bugito *O'Grady *H20: Just Add Water *League of Super Evil *Carl² *Willa's Wild Life *Sidekick *Packages from Planet X *Grojband *Kid vs. Kat *Detentionaire *Princess Natasha *Sushi Pack *DinoSquad *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Captain N: The Game Master *WWE Slam City *Teen Titans Go! (season 1 only)* *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Rated A for Awesome *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) *Shaun the Sheep *Rupert *Dude, That's My Ghost! *Shuriken School *Phred on Your Head Show *Big John, Little John *CBS Television Quiz *The Twilight Zone *My Life Me *Soul Eater* *Hikaru No Go *Danganronpa: The Animation* *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z* *Dragon Ball Z Kai* *Dragon Ball GT* *Lucky Star* *Yo-Kai Watch* *Death Note *Attack on Titan* *Ouran High School Host Club *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Chobits *Soul Eater Not! *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *Doraemon (1979 & 2005 versions) *Blue Dragon *Pokemon* *D-Frag! *Beyblade *Beyblade V-Force *Beyblade G-Revolution *Inuyasha *Eureka Seven *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Black Lagoon *Puella Magi Madoka Magica* *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Gurren Lagann *Barakamon *Maple Town* *Fate/stay night *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *Fate/Zero *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi *Shadow Star *Genshiken *Kujibiki Unbalance *Rosario + Vampire *Deadman Wonderland *Samurai 7 *Air *Today in Class 5-2 *Sonic X* *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Angel Beats! *Hamtaro *Speed Racer *Adventures of the Little Koala *Friends *The Neighbors *Once Upon a Time *The Big Bang Theory *48 Hours *Under the Dome *South Park* *The Simpsons* *Family Guy* *The Cleveland Show *American Dad! *Napoleon Dynamite *Bob's Burgers *Futurama *MADtv *Rick and Morty *Liquid Television *Beavis and Butt-Head *Daria *The Brothers Grunt *Stevie and Zoya *Æon Flux *Cartoon Sushi *Celebrity Deathmatch *Downtown *Greatest Party Story Ever *The Flintstones* *The Jetsons* *The Smurfs *Scooby-Doo *Inch High, Private Eye *The Snorks *Chaos Adventures *Mobile Mecha *Duck Dynasty *Biography *Modern Marvels *Pawn Stars* *Life After People* *Mankind: The Story of All of Us* *Tiny House Nation* *Storage Wars *Shipping Wars *Radio Free Roscoe* *The Other Kingdom* *7th Heaven* *Gilmore Girls* *Life with Derek* *The Deep* *The Future Is Wild* *Peanuts* *Looped* *The Amazing Spiez!* *Birdz* *Rescue Heroes* *Good Morning Today* *Martin Mystery* *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy* *Stoked* *Totally Spies!* *Will and Dewitt* *Mona the Vampire* *Pippi Longstocking* *A Treasure in My Garden*